Systems for diluting and dispensing a concentrated chemical are generally known in the art. These systems typically have a source of concentrated chemical that is provided to a mixing location, where the concentrated chemical mixes with a diluent to form a diluted chemical or dilution. The dilution may then be stored or dispensed through an outlet in the system for an end use.
For ease of system operation and consistency of dilution concentration, existing systems provide a concentrated chemical to a mixing location at a uniform rate. Diluent is also provided to the mixing location at a uniform rate proportioned to the rate of concentrated chemical. These systems provide for an ease of use, as once the rates of concentrated chemical and diluent to the mixing location are determined (i.e. the dilution ratio), the system dilutes the concentrated chemical to a desired dilution concentration with minimal further adjustment.
However, these systems are limited to a single dilution (i.e. the amount of chemical concentrate in the diluent remains unchanged). Adjusting existing systems to include different dilutions of chemical concentrate would necessitate adjustment to the dilution ratio or diluent rate, or both, which can be time consuming for a user and generate undesirable variability in the concentration of chemical in the mixture caused by inaccuracies during adjustment to the dilution ratio or diluent rate. In addition, these systems do not provide for easy adjustment the chemical concentration. A user is often limited to manual adjustment of diluent flow rate, which is also time consuming and may generate variability in the concentration of chemical mixed in diluent.